Vox Pop
by Cyrielle13
Summary: En sortant d'une réunion régionale, Québec tombe sur Guy Nantel et son Vox Pop. Et la Belle Province devient l'une de ses victimes. À moins... que ce soit le contraire?


**Titre : **Vox Pop.  
**Rating :** K.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Langage vulgaire, sacres, humour foireux.  
**Summary :** En sortant d'une réunion régionale, Québec tombe sur Guy Nantel et son Vox Pop. Et la Belle Province devient l'une de ses victimes. À moins... que ce soit le contraire?  
**Disclaimer :** Le concept est à Hidekaz Himaruya, Guy Nantel est à lui-même (et c'est préférable, sinon il serait jamais sorti de son cercueil).  
**Personnage(s) :** Samuel/Québec. Mention de Maurice/2p!Québec | Françoise/Laval | Matthew/Canada | Kim/Colombie-Britannique | Talasi/Saskatchewan | Louise/Manitoba | Michael/Montréal | Anse-Saint-Jean | Côte-Nord | Les autres provinces canadiennes.  
**M/A :** Dans mon cours d'histoire, mon professeur nous a fait écouter le Vox Pop de Guy Nantel (un humoriste que je n'aime pas vraiment) sur le droit de vote. En écoutant les réponses idiotes des gens interrogées, je me suis dit que ça serait marrant que Samuel y répondes. Et vu son coté... disons... assez franc, ça pourrait être marrant. Toutefois, j'ignore si ç'a marché. Petite information importante, ce texte se déroule en 2012.

* * *

**Vox Pop**  
« _Que pensez-vous du Canadien?_  
_-Oh mon Dieu, les Canadiens! Eh bien, moi, je pense qu'en général, le Canadien est plus bel homme que le Mexicain ou le Péruvien._  
_-Non, pas le mâle Canadien, le club de hockey le Canadien! _»  
-**Popa et Jean-Lou, "La Petite Vie", épisode 2 saison 5, 9m34.**

Samuel sort finalement du métro, regardant autour de lui, à la recherche d'un arrêt de bus. Ce qui est plus ou moins évident, à cette heure avancée de l'après-midi, presque à l'heure de pointe. Il vient de quitter une épuisante réunion régionale, où il a dû supporter diverses choses.  
Numéro un : Maurice a (encore) réussi à s'inviter à la réunion, ce qui a entraîné bien des pleurs chez les femmes, des crises de nerf chez ceux étant homosexuels, une seconde crise de larmes pour Françoise qui est une Noire et une deuxième crise de nerf chez ceux parlant français -c'est à dire tout le monde. Résultat des courses; trente minutes de retard.  
Numéro deux : Pour une raison mystérieuse (Côte-Nord étant sûrement de la partie...), Anse-Saint-Jean s'est également invité et a de nouveau réclamé l'autonomie. Résultat ; deux minutes de retard.  
Numéro trois : Michael a dragué presque tous les célibataires, sauf Côte-Nord -le dernier coup de poing que celui-ci lui a donné, à la réunion précédente, ayant sûrement rapporté avec cet oubli. Résultat ; aucune minute de retard, mais c'était assez énervant.  
Et bien d'autres problèmes du même genre.  
Maintenant, le Québécois n'a qu'une envie, celle de retourner chez lui et d'être enfin tranquille avec Matthew, de retrouver un semblant de normalité. Il songe déjà à sa soirée. Écouter le hockey, ça serait bien. Quoique... à Noël, Canada lui a offert "Cruising Bar"(1). Ça pourrait être marrant, de l'écouter.  
_Et connaissant Matthew, y va essayer d'me coller pas mal_, rêvasse-t-il. _Des fois, j'me demande si y'a plus d'sang français que moé din 'veines..._  
« Hey, toi! »  
Surpris, Samuel se retourne, pour dévisager l'homme qui vient vers lui, microphone à la main, suivit par un caméramen.  
« Moé ça? »  
-Oui, toi, approuve l'homme. Tu vois-tu un aut' à qui je parlerais?  
-On est à Mon'réal, j'te rappelles, grince Québec. Du monde, y'en a partout 'tour d'nous autres.  
-Ouais, mais ç'a toé qu'j'parles.  
-Quessé qu'tu m'veux? J'aimerais ça r'tourner chez nous pour jaser tranquille 'vec mon chum.  
-Attends, t'es gay? C'est fou, mais ça m'étonne pas, vu ta belle face.  
La province humanisée fronce le nez, en entendant cette remarque. Ce n'est pas la première fois que quelqu'un lui fait ce genre de commentaire. Avec ses cheveux bruns coupés courts, ses yeux saphir et ses traits à la fois rudes et fins, il est assez vrai que c'est un beau garçon -enfin, selon Matthew, Kim, Louise et Talasi. Son surnom est donc bien mérité(2).  
« Même le plus gay des gays virerait hétéro en voyant ta face, tu sais. Pis là, j'ose pas imaginer quand t'es à poil. Là, même l'yiable doit avoir envie d'baiser l'Bon Dieu. »  
La pique est sortie de lui-même.  
Et sans trop d'étonnement, l'homme et son caméramen ricanent -le premier de gêne, l'autre car il est sans voix.  
« Toé, t'a du front tout le tour d'la tête... T'es-tu un étudiant d'l'école de l'humour? »  
-Pas pantoute, répond Samuel. J'su juste un gars qui mène son train où c'est qui veut.  
-Bon, revenons à nos moutons. Tu sais-tu qui j'su?  
-Euh... Ben, t'es Guy Nantel. T'a 'blié ton nom ou quoi?  
-Écoute, j'fais un Vox Pop et j'ai décidé de t'interroger.  
-Ah... Pis c'est quoi l'sujet?  
-L'droit d'vote.  
-... Ah.  
Là, Samuel ne sait pas quoi dire d'autre.  
« Mais avant, j'dois t'poser quec'ques questions de l'histoire politique du Québec, pour voir si t'es capable d'répondre à mes critères. C'tu correct?  
-Ben oui.  
_Yé qui est chanceux, y'es tombé su' la bonne parsonne! _, ricane mentalement Québec, tandis que l'humoriste regarde ses feuilles.  
« O.K, on commence. Qui occupe le poste de Premier ministre du Québec, actuellement? »  
-Ben là! C'est Pauline Marois! Arrive en ville, le grand! , rit Samuel.  
-Et elle est chef de quel parti?  
-Le PQ, câlisse! Y'a juste les Canadiens pis les immigrés qui votent libéral! Les vrais Québécois, ça vote PQ.  
-Qui est le chef de l'opposition?  
-Couillon.  
-Hein? Qui? , s'étonne Nantel, perdu.  
-Philippe Couillard, tête de gland, explique sèchement la Belle Province, retenant difficilement un rire.  
-... T'as pas la langue dans ta poche, toi...  
-Ça, c'ben vrai. J'suis-tu allé assez en pénitence 'cause de ça!  
-Est-ce que c'est possible que Justin Trudeau débarque Pauline Marois aux prochaines élections?  
-Ben non, tabarnak! Trudeau, y veux être premier ministre du Canada! Quoique personnellement, j'voterais ben pou' lui. J'suis-tu 'ssez tanné de l'autre nionchon de tête carrée!  
_Surtout qu'y tente d'convaincre Matthew d'me laisser..._, songe-t-il en même temps. _C'est mal l'connaître! On s'est fréquentés pendant deux siècles, y penses-tu sérieusement qu'on va divorcer juste pa'sses ça y tente?_  
« Est-ce que Pierre Karl Péladeau a des chances de devenir premier ministe? »  
-Y'es mort, tu penses-tu vraiment qu'on va être dirigé par un mort-vivant? , ricane Samuel. Son fils, peut-être, mais 'core là...  
-À quel parti associez-vous la souveraineté du Québec?  
-PQ!  
-Je vous nomme des noms et vous me dites si cette personne a déjà été premier ministre du Québec, d'accord?  
-Pas d'trouble, affirme la Belle Province.  
-D'accord... Alors... Samuel de Champlain?  
-Non.  
-Lucien Bouchard?  
-Oui.  
-Aurielle Joliâte?  
-Qui s'est ça?  
-Donc non?  
-Si j'sais pas d'qui tu parles, ça veut dire non!  
-Tim Hortons?  
-Ben non! Ça, c'est le Dunkin' Donut des Québécois! Ah, pis un joueur d'hockey, 'ssi...  
-Françoise David?  
-Ben non! On a eu une seule famme à c'poste-là jusqu'à date, pis c'est Marois!  
-René Lévesque?  
-Ben oui! La loi 101 pis le premier référendum(3), ç'a lui qu'on doit ça!  
_Ça m'fait penser qu'j dois aller faire une 'tite visite au cimetière, moé..._  
« Si je vous dis PQ, que signifie la lettre Q? »  
-De un, c'que t'a pas, pis deux, ça veut dire Québec.  
-C'est quoi la capitale du Québec? , continue Nantel, retenant difficilement un rire nerveux, alors que son propre caméramen éclate de nouveau de rire, tout en continuant de filmer la scène.  
-Québec!  
_Vraiment, mon nom, y'es pas ben, ben original..._  
« Combien il y a de provinces au Canada? »  
-Une 'tite seconde...  
_Y'a moi, c'pêteux d'brou d'Lyon, Charles, ce newfie d'Nicholas, Louise, Albert, Talasi, Kim, Pascal, Joe... Coudonc, y'en a dont ben, des 'tits frères pis des 'tites soeurs, lui!_  
« Y'en a dix! »  
-Combien il y a de provinces au Québec?  
-On est une province, tabarnak!  
_Pis j'aimerais ben ça être aut' chose..._, maugrée-t-il en pensée.  
« Qui a découvert le parlement de Québec? »  
-Ta phrase a crissement pas d'allure, j'sais pas si tu le sais...  
-Est-ce qu'on devrait enlever le droit de vote à ceux qui répondent mal à mes questions?  
_Ah, c'est ça qui voulait!_ , comprend Samuel.  
« Juste à eux-autres! 'Faut-tu être un ostie d'newfie pour pas être capable d'répondre à ces questions-là! Ou être un Canadien. »  
_Quoique Matthew, y'en ben fort là-dessus, lui avec..._  
« Vous direz ça à la dizaine de mondes que j'ai interrogé... », remarque Nantel.  
-Les nerfs, la boule de quille, siffle Québec. Tu sauras qu'c'pas tout le monde au Québec qui soit brillant. T'es peut-être tombé sur la fraction de parsonnes qui sont niaiseuses. Facque avant de parler, réfléchis un peu.  
-Vous devriez le faire, réplique l'humoriste.  
-Tu penses que j'fais quoi? Je réfléchis, 'vant d'parler. J'ai juste la mauvaise habitude d'dire quand même c'que je penses. J'aime ça chialer, j'suis Québécois!  
-Dernière question; est-ce qu'on devrait permettre aux enfants de voter?  
-Ça, c'est toute une question d'éthique! , sourit Samuel. Pis un câlisse de beau piège.  
-Hein?  
-Pas 'que le monde répond tu-suite "non, ils sont pas majeurs". Personnellement, j'dirais la même affaire. D'l'autre bord, j'me dis que parfois, ça serait mieux. Mais encore de l'autre bord, j'me dis encore que l'monde serait 'core plus corrumpu que maintenant, pis j'pense qu'avec c'qui se passe en ce moment 'vec la commission Charbonneau, on a eu notre compte de corruption pour un criss de boute.  
-... Ce qui veut dire?  
-Ça veut dire qu'ta question, tu t'a fous dans l'cul, tu t'assoies dessus pis t'attends qu'les amydales te sonnent(4) pour la chier!  
Cette fois, même Nantel éclate de rire, l'air sérieux du Québécois aidant facilement. Celui-ci, comprenant que la scéance de question est finie, lâche du bout des lèvres une sèche salutation, pis s'en va, laissant les deux hommes à leurs fous rires. Au bout de quelques secondes, ces derniers reprennent du tonus, puis se regardent.  
« On garde-tu ça? »  
-T'es-tu malade? C'gars-là a beau êtes pissant, j'peux pas l'garder! Y détruit toute mon enquête! Supprime-moé ça une fois au studio d'montage, O.K?  
-O.K boss!

* * *

(1)Comédie de situation très populaire au Québec, dont les quatre personnages centraux sont joués par le même acteur et qui vont à la "chasse aux filles" un samedi soir dans un bar.  
(2)Le surnom du Québec est la Belle Province.  
(3)Ici, on parle du premier référendum sur la souverainté du Québec.  
(4)Référence à un épisode de "La Petite Vie". À 8m 20 secondes, si vous voulez écouter le lien YouTube suivant. Si vous voulez rire de vous-même (c'est-à-dire les Français), c'est le deuxième lien.  
[...]/watch?v=d8GV6y1dHAk  
[...]/watch?v=HnsYxpPQfzA

* * *

**M/A :** Ah, Samuel... Ton sens de la répartie me fait rire moi-même. J'espères que vous avez aimer. Merci d'avance de laisser un commentaire. Si jamais il y a des tournures de phrases que vous ne comprennez pas, indiquez-moi lesquelles et je vous traduis tout ça. Ça tombe bien, j'ai emprunté le livre "Parler québécois pour les nuls" à l'école!


End file.
